PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CANCER BIOLOGY) Members of the Cancer Biology (CB) Program are engaged in basic and translational studies focused on cancer-associated alterations in cell and tissue biology that underlie tumor initiation, expansion, and progression. CB program members work on one or more of three interrelated themes (stem cells, tumor microenvironment, and signaling), and their research accomplishments have led to advances impacting on the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of cancer. The CB Program comprises 64 members from 29 departments and four schools at the University of Michigan. Total annual direct research support is $21.7M, with $7.1M (33%) from the NCI and $6.6M (30%) from other NIH support, with a total of $16.4M (75%) representing peer-reviewed funding. Investigators are involved in intra- and inter-programmatic interactions and actively collaborate with UMCCC researchers within the Basic Science, Translational and Clinical Research, and Cancer Control and Population Sciences Programs. During the project period, CB Program members authored a total of 1038 cancer-relevant publications, of which 22% were intra-programmatic and 42% were inter-programmatic. The shared research interests of program members are reflected in the program?s overall scientific aims: 1) elucidate the role of stem cells and their niches in cancer, 2) determine functions of the tumor microenvironment in cancer, and 3) characterize deregulated signaling changes during tumorigenesis. Through focused effort centered on shared scientific interests and a commitment to mentorship, CB program members have generated a body of knowledge that has yielded a deeper understanding of the cellular and extracellular factors governing tumor behavior. The ultimate goal of the CB Program is to apply new insights towards improving cancer detection, prevention, and treatment through robust intra- and inter-programmatic interactions and collaborations, both at the University of Michigan and other institutions. 1